


Maybe we do die alone, but that doesn't mean we have to live alone.

by Mxrxkii



Category: EXID (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, References to Depression, bipolar, suicidal, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrxkii/pseuds/Mxrxkii
Summary: ''I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her voice could silence my demons''





	Maybe we do die alone, but that doesn't mean we have to live alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this fanfic, reminder that this is the first story I've ever written so it might be a bit crusty, also English is not my first language but I'll try to not make any mistakes.  
> Note that this story does contain some dark themes, so it might be triggering, for more information check the tags.  
> I wrote this from some of my own experiences/things I watched on tv/things I searched up online so it might not always be 100% accurate, and I apologize for that.  
> Hope you have fun reading and ily <3 :)  
> x Writer

Work in progress


End file.
